Edward's Legacy
by Masen Sapphire
Summary: Things go against the odds when Alice can't see due to the existence of Renesmee's small twin.


_Edward whispered, "Renesmee."_

_So Bella'd been wrong. It wasn't the boy she'd imagined. No big surprise there. What hadn't she been wrong about?_

_I didn't look away from her red-spotted eyes, but I felt her hands lift weakly. "Let me…," she croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me." I guess I should have known that he would always give her what she wanted, no matter how stupid her request might be. But I didn't dream he would listen to her now. So I didn't think to stop him._

_Something warm touched my arm. That right there should have caught my attention. Nothing felt warm to me. But I couldn't look away from Bella's face. She blinked and then stared, finally seeing something. She moaned out a strange, weak croon._

_"Renes… mee. So… beautiful."_

_And then she gasped–gasped in pain._

_By the time I looked, it was too late. Edward had snatched the warm, bloody thing out of her limp arms. My eyes flickered across her skin. It was red with blood–the blood that had flowed from her mouth, the blood smeared all over the creature, and fresh blood welling out of a tiny double-crescent bite mark just over her left breast._

_"No, Renesmee," Edward murmured, like he was teaching the monster manners._

When Edward turned around, Jacob was gone. He gave the baby to Rosalie and continued to work on trying to keep Bella alive. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a faint heartbeat. He put his ear over Bella's heart and listened. After a few seconds, he realized that it wasn't coming from Bella, it was coming from inside her womb. He reached into the womb and felt around until he felt something warm and moist. He drew it out and realized it was a small baby, most likely premature. It let out forced breaths and then opened its eyes. The little girl's eyes were a soft green and her hair was dark brown, like Bella's. _"Bella..." _His eyes widened.

"Alice!" He walked towards the door and shoved the infant into her arms. "Take care of her, I still need to work on Bella." He rushed to his wife's side and started injecting venom into her veins. Her heartbeat waned a bit until he started doing chest compressions to ensure her survival. _"Come on Bella, you said you would be strong for our newborn child, or children, and what about the rest of the family? Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and even Rosalie need you. Please fight back...for me?"_

He grinned as he felt her faint heartbeat flourish. He went about cleaning all over the place. He wanted to get rid of the gory feeling the place let off. The crimson liquid lining the walls wasn't helping much either.

He was just about done when Alice came bursting into the room, her eyes looking dazed. "Edward, I can't see." Edward looked at her uncaringly and resumed his task. "Alice, it's just that Renesmee and her little twin aren't like us. Since you aren't and will never be "them", it is completely understandable that you can't see." He let out an exasperated sigh. Why can't faith just kill him already?

"No Edward, you don't understand." She looked up and stared directly in to his eyes. "I can't see around her. It's completely different from before. It's like our futures are unavoidable now. She must go."

His eyes widened slightly as he took in this small piece of information. He raised his eyebrows as he tried to look into her eyes and see if she was lying. She wasn't. "She has to go away Edward. Until this problem is taken care of, then she must be as far away as possible. Please Edward, it's for the good of the clan." She exclaimed desperately of the need for the small infant to go away.

"What about Bella? What will we tell her?"

"She doesn't need to know about her. Just leave!" She cried out desperately.

He retreated from the room and proceeded to pick up the child from its crib. _"If you are going to be a hassle, then it's for the best" _He reassured himself. The child's young eyes opened slowly. Emerald green orbs blinked up at him and took in their surroundings. _"It's for the best." _He reassured himself as he took the small infant to the car and sped towards the airport.

...

He walked briskly up the steps of the domineering orphanage. The orphanage's name unknown as the letters had faded into nothingness. "You'll be safe here" He muttered to the slumbering infant.

During the flight,he contemplated over what to name the infant. He decided to name the child Masen Cullen, his legacy.

He laid the infant delicately on the worn out welcome mat. He stared at the child's, no, his _daughter's _sleeping face and sighed wistfully. He turned around and started returning to where he came in, staring blankly at his surroundings. He paused and inched his head slightly toward the left.

_"I'm sorry" _He whispered and faded into the night.


End file.
